


And The Roses Bloomed Radiantly

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Aftermath, Anniversary, Guardian Angel, M/M, Roses, Walking, shrine, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuuma is paying respect to his late friend Kamui. He still is coming to terms with it, but he is sure that Kamui is still there with him.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Roses Bloomed Radiantly

It was quiet on that day. Fuuma was surprised to find so few people in the streets, despite the sun shining from a clear blue sky. It was the first anniversary of the day that he had killed Kamui, at the cost of forfeiting the chance of the earth dragons rebuilding the world as they saw fit. With his last strong wish to protect Fuuma and to end this conflict, Kamui had enveloped the world in a never seen peace. Maybe, Fuuma pondered, many felt somewhat obliged to show respect on this day, to their unknown savior.

There was no place to mourn Kamui. No body had remained behind. There was no gravesite to visit, and even if there had been something, it would probably have been either forgotten or defiled by the still bitter earth dragons. He wouldn’t have allowed that to happen. So he had erected something of his own. A small shrine, hidden away in the woods. It wasn’t really so much a place that both Kamui and him had a deep connection to. More so, it was a place of serenity, and a place where no one else seemed to come.

His way took him through the woods, sunlight filtering through the green leaves. The birds were tweeting quietly, and in the distance, Fuuma could hear a small river. He didn’t meet anyone on his way, and he felt as though he had entered a different world. It was slightly unsettling that there would be no one out here to enjoy the warm day in the forests. But he supposed that, for some reason or another, the people hadn’t found the time to be here.

Fuuma had brought a bouquet of flowers, and he slowly paced forward. He was unsure if he even should be out here. It all felt like almost a sacred day, with the brilliance of the sunlight and the quietness of his surroundings. But he still wanted to pay some respect to the friend who never left his side, even when he himself left Kamui’s side.

“Kamui.” Fuuma’s voice croaked a little, and he cleared his throat, embarrassed about it. “It… has been a while since I’ve been here. For that, I’m sorry. Please forgive me.” A bird tweeted in the distance, a short melody in the otherwise quiet woods. “I couldn’t forget you, though. A year ago on this day… You… You did the only thing you could do to save me and to end your nightmare. The nightmare that fate brought upon us.”

He knelt down, in front of the small wooden shrine. It really was just about half as tall as him, but it contained a picture of Kamui, smiling warmly into the camera. “I brought you a couple of those roses you liked so much. I hope you still like them.” He smiled to himself, a sense of peace and serenity coming over him. “I miss you dearly, every day. I still have to come to terms with everything that has happened, though. It’s hard for me to understand how it could have come to this.”

He carefully arranged the roses in a heavy vase he had half buried in the ground next to the tiny shrine he had built. “I still think about it, every day. Your decision influenced my fate, and all in all… We both were so entangled in this, so I keep asking myself if it really had to come out this way. Could there have been a way to avoid this fate, could there have been something to stop this from spiraling out of control? I still wonder, and the answer keeps eluding me.”

It felt good to talk like this. Fuuma felt that he could be all honest again, honest with the friend he had lost. Somewhere, in a small corner of his heart, he knew that Kamui would never truly leave him. In those days where he had been the other Kamui, the twin star to his friend, he had felt the connection clearly. And even now, there were some remains of it. It felt a little lie a ribbon, or a string, which connected their souls. And even if this connection should have been severed in death, he could sense that it was not so. There was something on the other end of this connection. And it had to be Kamui. His Kamui.

“I still wonder if I would have been able to do the same for you, Kamui. Now that I am free of this fate, I keep wondering, and going over it in my head. Could I have done the same, if you had chosen to become the earth dragon? Would I have been able to draw this final conclusion and see it through?” Fuuma breathed in deeply, his hand stopping for a moment. He had arranged the roses so that it looked like the blossoms were turned towards Kamui’s picture, as if to look at him. “I wonder about so much. Especially about whether or not it was truly inevitable.”

Fuuma knew that there never would be a final, damning answer to this, but he just kept asking himself. He knew that he was probably dwelling on it too much, but he just couldn’t help it. It had been such an impactful event, he couldn’t forget about it. Fuuma remained kneeled in front of the shrine, his eyes half closed, and the scent of the roses rising into his nose. For just a moment, he believed to feel something around him, something like a pair of wings closing around him and shielding him from the harsh reality he faced day after day. This feeling always came to him when he felt truly desperate, and it was something that made him believe firmly that a part of Kamui’s soul still was there, as his guardian angel.

“Thank you, Kamui.” Fuuma smiled quietly, brushing along the top of the small shrine. “You changed much about me and my life, and you changed so many other people’s lives. I miss you, but I also am glad that I was always in your heart…”

 

 


End file.
